


Closing the distance

by Worldsinwords



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, Dianakko Week, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, LDR, Modern AU, hella cute, hella gay, ldr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsinwords/pseuds/Worldsinwords
Summary: After two years of a long distance relationship, Akko and Diana finally meet.





	Closing the distance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This one shot is a nice shout out to all the long distance relationships that happened thanks to the fandom and lwa cause I know several people got together thanks to this lovely show. Speaking of which, this one shot is dedicated to my lovely gal pal who I met thanks to lwa <3

"I can't believe this!" Amanda howled with laughter, her hands clutching her sides as she bends over laughing with tears skimming the corners of her eyes. Diana look could already feel the heat of embarrassment brush over her cheeks as she stares at the times on the board. "We came here 2 hours earlier than we needed to because Diana is too gay!"

"Amanda!" Lotte chided as people started to stare at the girls as they walk past them with disapproval, whether it was because Amanda was laughing too much and caused a slight scene or because Diana is an open gay, Lotte didn't care and didn't really want to know.

"It's true though!" Amanda reasoned, her laughter dying down as she wiped away the few tears that were near her eyes. She stands up, one arm on her hip as she points to Diana who is facepalming near them, red cheeks just peeking from her hand. "Look she's not even denying it!"

"That doesn't mean you need to tell the whole airport about it though!" Diana scolded as she looked up and to the side to meet Amanda's eyes but all that did was trigger another wave of cackles and laughs for Diana didn't look all too intimidating with a tomato flustered face. "This is brilliant," Amanda laughed as she picked up her rucksack and moved to a seating area, the other two following behind her. "Like this is gold, 24-carat cavendish gold," she snickered as she sat down on an empty seat.

"For the 88th time Amanda, my house does not have gold hidden in some hidden basement or room," Diana hissed as she sat next to her.

"Ah but that's what you want me to think," Amanda said with a smirk.

"I personally showed you the blueprints of the house," Diana said quickly in hopes she would stop. Amanda did not.

Amanda shrugged, "Blueprints can lie-

"They were the original copies!" Diana exclaimed as she faced Amanda fully, as far as she was aware no one made any changes par the general repairs and refurbishment.

"Then they aren't worth anything because they are wayyyy outdated," Amanda said as she put her hands behind her head. Diana was about to lose it there and then, the red on her face that was once embarrassment shifted to anger and it clashed with the pale blue shirt that had a nice ocean crest in the middle that she was wearing. She was really really tempted to hit Amanda with her handbag that was in her skinny jeans.

"Amanda, would you please stop antagonising Diana? You're supposed to here to support her meeting her girlfriend Akko." Lotte said as she sat on the other side of Diana. She was wearing a pretty yellow summer dress with various flowers at the end. In her hands was a book of her favourite series Nightfall, and it was already opened with the pages flicking every now and then.

At the mention of her girlfriend, the bright red face of anger turned to a darker scarlet, the angry snarl of her lips transformed into a shy smile and the cold blue flames in her eyes flickered to the warmth of a fire that came from a fireplace and slowly the warmth spread all over her body as her mind is swarmed with her presence: of small recollections of late night messages, of her beautiful face and smile, of the human angel that is Akko Kagari.

In all honesty, she has no clue why or how she managed to meet and fall for the girl, and online on a hellish social media website in a fandom of all places. If someone told her that this was how she would meet the greatest person in the world when she was younger, she would've taken them to the nurse's room to see if the person was ill and probably stay away from them. She just couldn't see how this was even possible! Even now there are some days where Diana would wake up and ask herself how is Akko real? How are they real? Then she looks at her phone and her heart would flutter when she sees Akko's adorable smiling face on her home screen and she becomes glad that they are real and now today it would be even more real when she hugs her for the first time.

Her daydream mind talks end there as Amanda talks once more, "Actually Lotte, you're here to support her, I'm here because I made these two idiots get together so I need to see it happen again in real life."

"You're here because you have the only decent video camera to record our first meeting." Diana corrected. "Also with the promise that you make our meeting look one of a kind." Diana also included when Amanda opened her mouth to argue before shutting up at the promise she made late at night playing a game with all of them. Diana gave her a small smirk as she looked away to the distance, one thought replayed throughout her mind; she didn't deny the fact that they did meet through and got together through Amanda.

When they first meet… it wasn't the greatest first impression.

In a short summary, Amanda was close friends with Akko, a new cosplayer who dabbles in fanart and dabbles even less in fanfics. Diana was this highly acclaimed fanfic writer and theorist of the fandom and was just only a frenemy of Amanda. One day Amanda vented at Akko about Diana which caused Akko who is protective of her friends to slide into her DM to yell at Diana. Of course, no matter how Amanda tried to quell the flames of anger, the private fight between Akko and Diana of squabbles and disagreements continued on until one day Amanda told Akko to leave Diana alone a bit from the arguments.

Curious on why, Akko did not leave Diana alone and asked what was wrong and in the heat of the moment Diana confessed that she is being pestered by a person who claimed that she is stealing her work and ideas and no matter how much she tries to explain and argue her points the person refused to listen. It made things, even more, worse when Diana refuses to bring this to light to the fandom community for she does not wish her followers to send death threats to such a simple but long-winded misunderstanding.

What Akko did next not only surprised Diana but everyone else that knew about Akko. Akko in public confronted the person and with every newly added statement made, Akko seemed to turn the information to her favour, coming up with ideas and ways to tackle the problem that Diana never saw before. After a long fight of a week of drama, the person admitted that they caused this to only make Diana look bad due to extreme jealousy that their fic is getting pushed away by Diana's and was quickly thrown out of the fandom.

When Diana confronted Akko days afterwards when everything on both their ends died down, Akko confessed that the same thing happened to her but through cosplays in a different fandom and no one wanted to believe her so she left and vowed never to let anyone go through the same things because she wanted everyone to be happy. After that Diana and Akko quickly became friends and instead of arguing for hours they talked for hours and hours and before they knew it they were crushing on each other.

Diana fell first, she touched by Akko's passion and kindness and protectiveness and determined nature. Then she admired her laughs and funny jokes and memes. Without realising Diana fell for her and she fell hard. She only realised it when she hasn't seen Akko's cosplays and for the first time in her life, in her writing hobby, Diana was found lost for words. Her eyes could never leave the screen. They just kept staring and looking at Akko, they were lost in Akko's beautiful red eyes, she was entranced. Then when she looked down and saw her smile… Diana's heart jumped. It jumped more and more as Diana stalked her cosplay photos and general selfies she posted and by the time she reached the end Diana's heart sunk that there wasn't anymore.

That was the moment where Diana realised she had it bad.

Naturally, of course, she went to Amanda about it who didn't believe her until Diana posted a gay poem about her ship but with lines that also doubled as confessions and her feelings for Akko. The hints were too obvious that she was talking about someone else and that was when Amanda decided to play the wing woman.

Akko fell as soon as Diana did, or at least she recognised it as a crush. Akko had a lingering feeling that Diana was special hence why she stayed around so much and it's only when they became closer, Akko saw why. Diana just amazing, she could write so much and update so frequently that it was insane, every compliment given was received with grace and modesty and every public fight made Diana seem so much nicer and smarter to Akko. She helps people with writing tips, helps them get more exposure for their fics and even if someone told her that she was ill, Diana would give them good solid instructions to make them feel better and they worked.

Then Akko was invited into Diana's group by Amanda who was also there and Akko swears that when Diana talked it was the sound of angels. She was so dumbfounded that she shouted in surprise because she was so lost in thought of Diana and decided to spill the information on Amanda. Long story short, Amanda was fed up with them dancing around each other and shoved them in a private 3 way call where they confessed after a lot of talking and they became girlfriends which lead them to now, where Diana is waiting for Akko to arrive in the Heathrow airport.

/-/

"So…," Amanda said as she fiddled with her video camera, her eyes lost of its usual thunder and spark for teasing and annoying Diana. She sighed, turning off the camera when she had no reply from her friends. She turned to the left of her, to see what Lotte and Diana were doing. Lotte was once again her her nose deep in another Nightfall book, though it surprised Amanda when she leant forward a bit more to see and saw that between Diana and her there was a small pile of books she already read or will read through when they wait.

Amanda blinked, accepting the fact that Lotte came with maybe 5 or more books to the airport and right under their nose. She turned her attention to Diana, rolling her eyes as Diana's eyes are staring into the distance. Amanda knew what she was thinking of, anyone would with that sincere dopey smile, of that obvious lovestruck grin that stretched across her face. She was thinking of her darling Akko, the girl who they were waiting to meet.

Amanda's mind fell back into the topic of Akko. She leant back into her chair, leaning more on her palm as her elbow was resting on the back of her chair as her eyes drifted upwards. She won't lie to herself that the fact that Diana fell for Akko was a huge shock. Sure before when Diana was venting to them in the discord about how annoying Akko was and they teased her about liking the girl since boy she talked a lot about Akko yet she never expected them to actually get together.

Also, she didn't expect them to stay together for this long, not that she would ever tell them of course. She just thought considering how much they fought before they might fight again and break up but Amanda didn't mind being proven wrong, one easily tell that they were good for each other. Not to mention Diana being flustered over Akko and vice versa was the best thing to mess around with.

They, especially Diana had the best reactions. Amanda remembered the time she hosted a video call and it was the gay losers' first time seeing each other through a screen. Diana couldn't stop staring at Akko and her mouth was open like a big fish and a tomato face. Whilst Akko talked in Japanese for 15 minutes because she couldn't think straight. Then again, Akko never thought straight to begin with.

Amanda looked at Diana once more with a small smile on her face, hidden laughter conveyed in her smile before exhaling a long breath as she looked around, waiting for anything to get her bored attention. She shifted in her seat, keeping her ears open for any noise that may be used to her. There was the constant shuffle of movement and wheels squeaking as they roll on the tiled floor. The muffles of small talk, the soft thuds of when luggage hit the ground or when bodies briefly collided when passing.

As Amanda thought, there was nothing for her to pass the time, how long will it take for Akko to arrive anyways? They've been sitting down for a while now.

As if it was an answer to her thoughts, the generic beat of airport music was cut short, replaced by the shriek of a 3 beat alert, the signal of an important message delivered through a muffled robotic voice. _"This is an announcement to say that the 13:30 flight from Japan has landed-"_ Amanda didn't have a chance to hear the end of the message because she was instantly shouting in Diana's ears.

"Diana, Diana, Diana" She repeated, shaking Diana out of her reverie with every name pronounced.

"What!?" Diana snapped back to Amanda with a glare. Amanda just smirked at her as she turned on her camera and faced it at Diana, looking through the lenses. She was not going to miss Diana's reaction to this great news.

_"I repeat: The 13:30 flight from Japan has landed…. "_

The sudden switch from anger to pure happiness and excitement was everything Amanda was hoping for.

Amanda was so glad that she recorded that moment. The way Diana's narrowed glare of her blue eyes started to widen, the fire of annoyance that burnt in her irises expelled into this spark, this flare of happiness. Her smile that was so full and reached the corners of her cheeks erupted from the lined lips of annoyance. Amanda could see the star's glint in her eyes, the rainbow's happiness in her smile. It reminded her of her childhood photos she saw of Diana when she was younger, of that young, pure, innocent sense of happiness before her mother died.

_"However due to an accident in the landing strip, the arrivals from the 13:30 plane from Japan will come through Arrival Area D oppose to Arrival Area A."_

If Amanda wasn't so happy to see Diana's face when she found out that her girlfriend will arrive sooner than expected, Amanda might laugh at the shattered shocked smile. The sudden startle in her eyes, the way her mouth hung open like a dead fish. Of course not out of malice, but because of the suddenness of it all and the fact that Amanda has a tendency to laugh at many things.

They all stayed there, suspended in an air of shock and surprise, even when the third and final notification replayed ended and the generic beat of the airport music played once more. Amanda was the first to snap out of the trance or realise that they were standing there for 7 going 8 minutes thanks to the runtime showing on her video camera. "Hey, Diana…" She said with a nervous laugh, she had no clue on what would happen next.

At the mention of her name, Diana snapped awake in a heartbeat. For a split second, Amanda's eyes reached Diana's and Amanda knew what she was going to do. She could just see it in her desperate eyes. She saw it in the reflections when she's been caught sneaking around. The girl was going to bounce. Something Diana would never do was it not for Akko's intervention of some sort and for some reason, Amanda was not okay with that.

Before she knew it, Diana fled from her eyes.

"Diana!" She shouted, waking Lotte from her small trance as well. Diana ignored her shout as she came around the end of seats. Amanda didn't hesitate to heave her backpack on her arm, one hand still holding the camera, mouth a quick apology to Lotte before she races after Diana.

She should be excited about this, this was an interesting meeting that only Diana and Akko can pull and if she wasn't worried about them being kicked out for causing trouble for running she might be. "Amanda slow down, they still need to get through security, we still have time to meet them!" Lotte called behind her. Amanda paused, her breath slows to deep intakes and long exhales as she looked at Lotte who smiled at her as she caught up. "Now why don't you tell Diana that so that she won't get into trouble."

If Amanda was a better friend then maybe she would. Instead, she laughs as she shakes her head, "I would but where was the fun in that?" She adjusted her bag over her shoulders, "Come on maybe we could get Diana treat us to lunch for running, especially if it looked like we chased after her." Amanda grinned before chasing after the runaway gay. "Diana!" She called, "Slow down a bit!"

/-/

Diana internally laughed at herself, she came early out of excitement and so that she can have her arms open and Akko would jump in her arms and she would spin her around, hugging her as they laugh together before she sets her down and kisses her. That was her ideal plan, this: running across one gigantic airport and let Akko meet her all breathless with messy hair was not.

But this current scenario is reality and so Diana needs to adapt. It's a good thing she didn't bring the violet and yellow lilies as a bouquet for her or else there would be a trail following her as she runs. Maybe if she gets there quickly she could have time to calm down and fix her hair but she knows that idea is against the clock. She wasted precious time already watching her ideas and dreams of her perfect way for them to meet shatter and crumble in her head.

Quite frankly, if Amanda didn't call out her name she might've stayed there forever. She can hear Amanda from the distance actually, calling her name and telling her to slow down. Diana did not; nor did she look behind her in case she would collide with someone.

Before she knew it, she was in the right arrival area and with a few minutes to spare. Diana quickly became familiar with the seats as she collapsed on them to heave oxygen back into her lungs. Even then that still didn't help the rapid pace in her chest, the ball of excitement that surges in her, bubbling and brewing like a volcano ready to explode. She is so excited, the thrilling sparks of anticipation are just electricity dancing between the nerves and the bones of her being.

Finally, she can be with Akko.

After so long, after so much waiting and dreaming for this day to come.

"You are either the dumbest, the most useless lesbian I have ever met or the most desperate lesbian I have ever met," Amanda said through fast pace breaths of air. One hand leaning on a nearby chair, the other clutching the video camera tightly, the lens pointing at Diana.

Diana jumped from her seat, totally caught off guard from what Amanda said. "You would be like this if you are just seconds away from meeting your girlfriend for 2 years for the first time," Diana argued, her eyes narrowing, her chest still rising and falling in the final attempts to normalise her heart rate.

"Yeah," Amanda conceded her voice getting a bit louder, "But I wouldn't run here like a madman!"

"We are just minutes away from meeting each other!" Diana reasoned, crossing her arms. Her eyes looked up at lingered on the clock. She wished she can speed up time, this wait seemed unbearingly long.

"Actually Diana, we still got 30 minutes left at least, They need to get their baggage and passports checked out and make it past security," Lotte said to her with an apologetic smile as she walked to them with, she wasn't tired at all. Unlike the other two she walked instead of running and chasing but how can anyone run with those heavy sets of books.

There was a long pregnant pause between the three of them. Lotte glanced between the two, Diana's eyes were wide with surprise whilst Amanda gave her a small frown that didn't quite match the smug amusement in her green eye. It didn't take long for Lotte to see why Amanda was still filming this entire thing. "So are you telling me I didn't need to run?" Diana asked, her eyes wide, cheeks flushing a warm pink from embarrassment.

"Well, if you wanted to you could and you did but…" Lotte reasoned as she put her bag next to Diana's chair. "You really didn't need to."

"My apologies," Diana muttered as she covered her face in an attempt to hide her face. "Clearly I wasn't thinking straight."

Amanda snorted as she moves closer, the lens focusing on Diana's bashful and embarrassed expression, "You never been thinking straight to begin with Diana." Amanda laughed, moving back as Diana leaned forward to grab the camera. "Hey come on Diana, you wanted me to catch a 'one of the kind' meeting between you and Akko," She reasoned as Diana left her chair to cover the lens of the camera. "Besides it's not every day your perfect hair is a mess."

"Amanda!"

/-/

"Would you stop bouncing, it makes you look like an idiot." Sucy chided as she nudged Akko at her side. They were waiting for their bags to come and Akko couldn't stop bouncing. The Japanese girl grinned widely at her, her eyes being fireworks, an extravagant display of the sparks and flames of anticipation.

"But Sucyyyy, she's here!" Akko squealed as she clasped her hands and brought it close to her chest, her squeal hidden within her intertwined hands.

"Oh boy…" Sucy muttered with a roll of her eyes, she could just tell what the girl was going to talk about next. Anyone with within a 10 feet radius could see what Akko would ramble on about.

"Diana is here!" Akko giggled as she twirled around, her steps were giddy and elaborate as she danced around Sucy who grumbled under her breath. "Diana is here and I'm meeting her~" Akko sang as her eyes closed and the world disappeared around her. She waited for this day to arrive, this day where they meet. The dream that powered her to work hard in her classes, get the grades needed to go to England with her parent's permission.

No longer did she need to dream of holding Diana in her arms, the dream of kissing her till they are both out of breath, those dreams can become realities. They have been together for two years but to Akko, it was more than two years. Time sped up for them when they talked but it also slowed down and paused like it was the only two of them in the world but that was always something that happened.

Diana always found a way to make her feel special, to make her be something she isn't. She won't deny it, Akko knows she is a clown, a clutz who always mess up despite trying so hard. She understands why people laugh at her when she proclaimed that she was going to England to study. She could see why teachers would try to talk her out of it, why her own parents were hesitant about letting her stay hours after school to study for an exam they thought she could never pass. She even saw it in herself, she would look at herself and laugh and joke that even if she didn't pass she would be content on going down as the biggest laughing stock of the year.

Yet Diana… Diana never believed that. Diana wholeheartedly believed her, she knew that she could pass the exams and come to England to study in the Luna Nova University. Diana would look at her say that she sees a queen, a queen who despite her flaws, bad habits and quirks were the best thing that ever came in her life.

Diana could make her smile with a simple message, with a picture her heart would race and her voice… Diana would always deny it with a cute fluster but Akko swears on her chariot cards that it was the sound of an angel. Now just meeting her, being in her embrace would make her be the happiest person to ever exist and she just hopes for the rest of the time they were together she would return the favour.

"Hey lovesick, what does Diana look like again?," Sucy said as she nudged Akko once again, snapping her out of her daydream over Diana. They were walking for a while, their bags already collected and they were just heading to the arrival area, Akko's suitcase was decorated with rainbows and the iconic image of a 4 pointed star that belonged to Shiny Chariot.

Akko's serene smile broke to an excited grin, "Diana looks beautiful, she has this long and wavy blond hair that always look so fluffy and soft,"

"Okay," Sucy said pausing for a bit, her eyes looking in the distance not that Akko noticed. "What is the colour of her eyes again?"

"Blue!" Akko squealed as she shut her eyes once more, the enchanting image of her eyes. "They are the greatest shade of blue, like its sooooo pretty and beautiful and I could just get so lost in them."

"I see…" Sucy mused as her smile widens a bit more as she tugs on her shirt. "Hey, Akko I think I found her."

Akko forgot to breathe.

Her head turned so quickly to Sucy's direction, her heart jumped into her throat as her voice hitched. She can see her.

She can see her clearly despite the many people walking between them. Her eyes linger on her hair as it moves, her heart flips as she flipped it. Her images, the pixel faces she saw her through phone lied. Her eyes, those beautiful ocean blue eyes she can never stop staring at on her phone were stunning and were more beautiful than anything she ever saw.

She can feel her heart skip beats, she can hear the buzz of anticipation flow through her vein, the rush of fire that spread to her cheeks. This was a sensation she can never truly describe. She couldn't think at all, lost for words and mind. Seeing Diana made Akko, the girl who couldn't stop moving become still, the sight of her rendering her useless. So it's a good thing she fell back on instincts, on her impulsive nature.

Her hands fall from the grip of her suitcase as she ran forward. It fell to the floor, the same time she shouted with all the love she had.

"Diana!"

/-/

Diana heard her name and her eyes grew wide. She recognised that voice anywhere. Every time she says her name, the cute unique way she says it, her heart thunders like a stormy ocean night, where wave after wave of overwhelming emotions drowns the oxygen in her lungs and swept it away.

She turns around, the world going deaf around her apart from one thing. The sound of running, of her name being said again and again like a song on repeat, the song her heart dances. Her eyes break into small tears, small happy tears as she sees who is running to her. A thief, a beautiful dorky thief in a shiny chariot shirt and ripped jeans and converse shoes that stole her heart and breath away.

"Akko," she breathed before she runs to her. "Akko!" She shouts again, the thrill and happiness blooming from her voice.

"Diana!" Akko answers with a wide smile that mirrors Diana's.

They meet halfway in a clash of arms that wrap around tight around the others. Akko's arms were hugging tight around her waist and Diana's arms clung to her shoulders as she pulled Akko closer and bury her head on her shoulder. "Akko," Diana cried as her hands roam around her back and one moves across to the top of her hair and runs through it.

This is real. This moment is real. This was actually happening. All of that longing and waiting, of sleeping giddy in an attempt to push away the emotion of loneliness that Akko was not cuddling her right now was worth this moment. Where time froze and it was just her and Akko.

Diana can feel her weight on her body, she can smell the shampoo in Akko's hair as she buried her face in it. Her cheeks hurt from smiling too much, so much as she held her closer, tighter in a way that screams that she won't ever let her go.

When they pull away after the longest time hugged, Diana, can't help but laugh at the height difference between them, even if it was just a couple of inches, "You are so small," She laughed as she placed both of her hands on Akko's cheek, her thumbs rubbing away the happy tears that stain them. Akko chuckles, a sound that makes Diana's heart melt, her knees go weak as Akko turns her head slightly, placing one hand over hers and kisses the inside of her palm. If Diana wasn't aware of the burning sensation on her cheeks, she could sense it now as it burns through her entire body.

"And you are so beautiful in person," Akko murmurs to her palm before she turns her head again to face her.

Diana doesn't know how to react, her mouth opens and closes like a fish. She doesn't know how to react to this, usually, she is the one talking smoothly to make Akko blush that adorable shade of red but now she is caught off guard and is just a blushing fool in love. Akko giggled again as she put her other hand out and wiped away Diana's own set of happy tears, smiling softly as she does so. "Lost for words again Diana?" She teased.

Diana smiled at the tease, removing her other hand to hold Akko's and without losing eye contact with her, intertwined their hands together, their fingers fitting together like two pieces of a jigsaw. Her smile turned into a smug as the soft pink around Akko's cheeks deepened in colour, her mouth slowly squirming in a bashful smile as Diana brought Akko's hand and hovered her lips above it. She isn't going to kiss it, not yet.

"Of course," Diana admits with a chuckle, laughing even more when she can hear Akko's gulp, her eyes not leaving Diana's except only to glance at her lips or her her hand that is so close to it. Diana knows exactly what she wants and as a great girlfriend, she will give it to her. "Your angelic presence always made me speechless my darling Akko." She whispered in soft sincerity before she kisses her hand.

Her lips lingered there, her eyes closed before she opened them, pride swelling inside her as she saw her darling Akko all red in the face and looking adorable as ever. "You did that just to one-up me didn't you?" Akko accused as Diana removed her lips from Akko's hand. Diana laughed at the words Akko said, she recognised those words. She saw it before in a text form when she sent Akko a photo of herself all too quickly to make the gal be flustered. She can see where this conversation was going and her heart raced even more at the thought.

"Maybe I did? Maybe I didn't?" Diana mused as she made the distance between them became smaller. She let go of Akko's hand and cupped her other cheek with it. "The question is Akko," she smirked, her eyes glancing at Akko's lips, a quick signal that she wanted this too and the way Akko's hand tighten as Diana cups her cheek shows that she wanted this as well. She leaned closer, inches of a distance between, the stage was set and it was now the great finale of the show. Diana ignored the pounding of excitement in her chest, the sparks of electricity across her nervous system, of how her legs and knees are trembling as she stared at Akko.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Akko did the same thing she replied with to her text that night, many many months ago.

Akko kissed her.

Diana expected this, she knew there was a likely chance for them to kiss when they first meet, but she wasn't prepared for this. She was on fire, heat burnt through her skin, red spread from her face to the tips of her ears and knuckles as her thumb rubbed circles on Akko's cheek as she pressed deeper into the kiss. The other hand moved to her waist to pull their bodies closer as Diana relaxed to the Akko's fingers threading her tresses of blonde, of how her other arm wrapped around Diana's neck anchored her to reality. Her eyes stay quiet, closed as her mind tried to capture the moment she longed for and desired for so many months. Whatever she dreamt of, when Akko consumed her ever waking thoughts, it was nothing compared to what she feels now.

There was nothing that she could describe, Diana for all her writing glory was lost for words. Nothing would ever justify how right it felt having Akko's lips move against hers, how intoxicated she was from it all, how despite her breath slowly being seeped away, she wanted more. This was the thrill that came from a Chariot show, the familiar comfort of writing, it was the fireworks that left her in awe, it was the autumn breeze on a sunny day. It was everything she ever loved all placed in a melting pot and served straight to her lips.

After was seemed like an eternity, they broke apart. Their eyes fixated on each other, giving Diana more chances to admire the beautiful unique colour of her iris before Akko placed her forward against hers. "Why must you be so good at everything Diana?"

Diana laughed at the question but that only prompted Akko to continue. "You are such a great girlfriend, writer, friend and now a great kisser."

"I could teach you if you like?"

"If you're going to teach her to do you mind giving a private lesson," Amanda said, breaking the mood entirely. Akko smiled sheepishly as she buried her head into Diana again and Diana flushed red as the others smiled at them. Amanda however, laughed at the response, her eyes flip to the camera, still recording them and closed it. This part of the story is documented, it was up to them to document the rest.


End file.
